


It's All In The Feet, Baby

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Blake goes to Christina's Meeting House after receiving increasingly frantic messages from her. She wants him to take home a sub, Adam, because she’s barred a crazy Dom who always ignores the word 'no’ and who somehow keeps finding ways to get his hands on Adam. Blake's happy to help out. Thank God Adam is just his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : Dom/sub behaviour, collars, mention of past sexual and physical abuse.
> 
> In this universe, Blake and Miranda have never been married. They're badass best friends instead.

 

 

Miranda was laughing at him. Blake shook his head as he caught sight of her shining lips twisting upwards into an amused expression that he just knew was aimed his way. He knocked his shoulder against hers, somehow not jarring her off balance despite her skyscraper heels. She tucked her arm through his, that smile still blinding.

 

“You are way too amused by this,” he told her, unable to stop smiling himself.

 

Miranda pressed her fingers against his expression, as though emphasizing her point. “Yeah, I'm the one whose way too amused here.”

 

“You answered her call too, didn't you?”

 

“Yep. Mostly so I can see just what in the hell gets Christina so worried that she leaves a whole pile of messages telling you to get to her House two hours early.”

 

That was the question, wasn't it? Christina ran one of the best damn Meeting Houses in the state; both Blake and Miranda were regulars there. It was a great place to meet subs, guaranteed to provide quality for the Doms. Christina took care of her subs – anyone who wanted to get on her books was vetted and given a medical check-up before Christina had a long talk with them about what kind of Doms they were looking to meet and why. And if you were a regular customer like Blake and Miranda, then Christina took note of your tastes and made sure to point out people who'd suit you. She hadn't been wrong so far.

 

It was somewhere safe for the subs and there was way less bullshit than in a bar for the Doms. Praise the Lord.

 

The House came into view, a large building with only Christina's name above the door. She was damn proud of the place, as she should be, and made sure that everybody knew that she'd built it from the ground up. Two large collared submissives were working door security, keeping the long line of Doms in check and only letting a few in at a time. Christina didn't like too many people in the House at once. She didn't want the subs overwhelmed or uncomfortable and she wanted the rooms to be manageable. Miranda waved at one of the security subs, Jared, and he gestured for them to cut the line. Well, now, VIP treatment. The plot really was fucking thickening.

 

Inside, the place looked just the same. The lighting was dim, there were chairs and couches scattered around and subs were everywhere, waiting for just the right Dom to take an interest. There was the sharp clack of heels and Christina arrived beside them. She looked as formidable as ever, wearing a black corset dress of some kind that made her breasts look all kinds of eager to escape. Her blonde hair spilled in loose waves down one shoulder and as usual she was wearing her weight in diamonds. Tonight it was a thickly-studded lightning bolt bracelet and a ring topped with a stone the size of an ice cube, as well as some kind of waterfall necklace. The gems glittered under the quiet lighting, ensuring that everybody knew where the Mistress of the House was at all times.

 

Miranda kissed Christina's cheeks. “So where's the fire?”

 

Christina smiled but there was more than a hint of worry in her made-up eyes. Blake could see that clear as day, maybe because he knew her so well. This was serious.

 

“I'll let you know. Back corner, there's somebody who’s right in your wheelhouse.”

 

Blake grinned as Miranda immediately headed straight to the back of the room. It amused him no end that Christina had picked up a few country expressions from all the time she'd spent with him and Miranda. Now the beautiful blonde Domme was looking at him and there was that worry again.

 

“I need a favor.”

 

Blake raised his eyebrows. Now that was unheard of it. “Shoot.”

 

Christina started walking deep into the crowd, Blake close behind her. He nodded at the Doms and Dommes he knew and the subs that he'd enjoyed the company of before. Christina managed to maneuver them both into a quiet unoccupied corner and while she was smiling, so as not to alarm the customers or clients, there was something troubling her deep. Blake bent close to listen to her deliberately quiet voice.

 

“There's a sub here tonight, he's absolutely your type and I need you to take him home with you.”

 

Need? Definitely damn serious, and that probably only meant one thing. Blake leaned against the wall. “What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into?”

 

Christina's smile was actually grim. “I should have seen it earlier. But this Dom's extremely good at hiding his tracks.”

 

Oh ho, a Dom was causing problems for one of Christina's subs. It wasn't unheard of. A lot of Doms had entitlement issues, thinking that they deserved any sub they wanted. But Christina had a policy – she had the final word on who walked out the door with one of her subs. She knew every sub on her books and knew what they needed in a Dom. Some Doms did not take kindly to being refused a sub that they had their greedy little eyes on. Blake had seen her security boys handle such situations before. So what made this one different?

 

His expression must have telegraphed his thoughts because Christina plowed onwards, that unhappy smile marring her gorgeous face.

 

“Steve Hills likes to play extremely rough, taking what he wants without permission; only he’s also extremely smart about it. He's only been barred from a handful of Houses.”

 

“Includin' yours.”

 

“Including mine, and only because he screwed up one time when I accidentally caught sight of him slamming a sub I know for a fact doesn’t like anything rough against his car. Now I'm sure that he's been getting his Dom and Domme friends to come in here and book a particular sub out so that he can still have his fun.”

 

“So bar them too.”

 

Christina snapped open a black lace fan and flapped it near her face in frustration. Wow, she was really mad about this. “I can't, because I can't prove what I think is going on. Most Doms who book Adam work out fine. He's a popular sub, I can't bar everybody who wants to book him. Hills is really smart. He uses Doms with clean sheets and compatibility with Adam. There's no legal reason why I'd bar them.”

 

Blake stood up a little straighter, the situation circling in his head. It was a puzzle. “This guy Hills is going to a lot of trouble to get one sub.”

 

“Several times a month. In between Hills’ guys, there’s nothing but good clients for Adam and he relaxes and that’s when Hills strikes again.” Christina's expression twisted with barely obvious distaste. “From what my boys have picked up, Hills likes to see Adam break. And I know that's not Adam's thing, at all.”

 

Blake's eyes narrowed. Was she saying what he thought she was? “Exactly what are we talkin' about here?”

 

Christina curved closer, looking for all the world like she was just talkin' shop with a good friend and loyal customer. “We're talking deep marks on Adam's body, marks that mean he's been hurt enough to bleed. We're talking Adam waking up in a total stranger's house with patchy memories of the night before.”

 

Shit. So Adam couldn't identify whoever had left him bleeding. And the sub still came back to Christina's? That was strong or stupid. Or both.

 

“So I need you to book Adam for the night at least," Christina continued.

 

At least? Christina's worry was a living breathing thing. And she seemed to think that Blake was the man for the job, which was flattering, and of course he'd help if he could. Sub abuse wasn't anything that he wanted to see.

 

“Why don't you take him home yourself?”

 

“I have. But he's clearly not my type and there's only so many times I can do it without people realizing that something's not right and Hills will use that to get Adam again.”

 

“That's my point, why doesn't Hills just keep Adam once he's got him?”

 

Christina's smile was vicious now, like she wanted to use the whip she kept in her office for something downright disciplinary. “He likes the hunt.”

 

Oh, it was on. Making abuse of a sub a sport? It damaged the standing of Doms everywhere if one asshole was behaving so badly. And this Dom was making life difficult for Christina too. Blake owed her more than one for the great subs that she'd steered his way over the years. Of course Christina also knew that by asking him for this favor, she was potentially throwing him into a world of trouble. Hills clearly had issues that needed correcting and he was smart and slippery enough to stay above the law. He wasn’t going to take kindly to somebody else having his sub. But hell, this wouldn’t be Blake’s first fight either.

 

He nodded.

 

“I'll meet Adam, let's see if this thing'll work.”

 

Christina touched a hand to his shoulder, a light thankful gesture, and produced a file from God only knows where. How did she do that? Blake flipped through the papers. It was Adam’s details, a list of his vitals and his likes and dislikes. And there it was…

 

“I can see your problem right here. He likes a little pain.” Blake raised his eyebrows. “Now that a Dom could take a mile with.”

 

“Adam really does only like just a little, the edge of it,” Christina replied. “Of course, any Dom wanting more could just say that he was giving Adam what he wanted and it wasn’t their fault that he lied in his sub papers.”

 

A little pain was good, Blake agreed there. And Christina had been right – Adam looked like just his type on paper. Nothing raised a red flag. He slid the file back her way. Okay, he was plenty interested. He heard a laugh that was definitely Miranda’s. How did she always know?

 

Christina flashed a grateful smile. “He’s asked for you before, you know, for an introduction.”

 

Now wasn’t that interesting? “Really? Nice.”

 

“Very. But he was already booked those nights or you were busy or not here or touring again.”

 

Blake winced. His latest tour had meant that he hadn’t been around for several months. He’d received a lot of messages from Christina during that time, asking when he’d be back in town. He’d thought it was odd, especially when she hadn't given any details. Now he had an unfortunate explanation for it all. Christina led the way back across the floor until she reached a couch with only one occupant.

 

“Adam.”

 

The figure stirred and Blake found himself staring down at a lounging bare-chested body. Adam was littered with tattoos, had sharp bone definition, and was wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans that Blake had ever seen on a man. The black leather collar around his neck was simple and snug. He was also singing quietly to himself. His eyes roamed from Christina to Blake. Blake smirked a little back.

 

“Blake’s thinking about taking you home tonight, like we talked about.”

 

Ah, so Christina had shared her plan with the sub. That was good news. It’d make conversations a little less awkward. Christina ran a hand through Adam’s hair and turned to Blake.

 

“Let me know if this works out and come see me before you leave.”

 

Of course. Blake used a couple of fingers to respectfully salute her as she walked away. He had a feeling that she wouldn’t be far off, just in case. Adam was still looking at him, interested and dark-eyed. His body wasn’t just covered in tattoos, Blake realized, some of the marks that Christina had talked about were still visible. There was a bite mark on his neck, with teeth marks still prominent, and a couple of cuts that looked like they might have needed medical attention at some point. Damn. Some ugly fire was working its way through Blake at the thought of any sub being treated that way without their consent.

 

Pushing that all out of view, he walked a couple of steps closer, enjoying how Adam’s gaze stayed locked on him. That was a good sign.

 

“Well now, aren’t you a picture?”

 

Adam’s smile was bright and sly, but easy like he was completely relaxed and casual. “You think so, cowboy?”

 

Oh ho, okay. Blake grinned, licks of a different kind of fire making themselves known throughout his body. Christina had been right on the money as usual. Adam was perfectly his type. He liked sass in his subs. And Adam clearly had plenty of backbone too, continually coming back here and offering himself up despite the pain and blackouts. He wasn’t going to let some jackass beat him.

 

“I’m in if you are, rockstar, and not just because a friend asked me for a favor,” Blake told him.

 

Adam angled his head as though he was trying to get a different view of Blake and his smile turned thoughtful. “Not just that, Sir?”

 

That was a hell of a good sign. Blake pulled his favorite leash out of his jean jacket pocket and kept it loose at his side. He telegraphed his movements so that Adam knew every damn thing that was coming his way and ran gentle fingers down the sub’s face. Adam blinked his eyes closed for a second. That worked nicely.

 

“Definitely not just that. Miss Christina knows what I like and it seems our schedules never lined up before today. Believe me, if I’d ever seen you laid out like dessert, I’d have taken you home way before now. But she’s made it happen tonight.”

 

Adam licked his lips, a gesture that Blake was very interested in. In fact his hands were just itching to reach out and enjoy the sub. He wanted to know just how responsive Adam was. Adam lifted his upper body off of the couch, leaving tantalizing obvious room for Blake. A hell of an invitation.

 

Blake slid down into the space and Adam lowered himself back down so that his head and shoulders rested on Blake’s lap. That was more like it. Blake ran his hands over Adam’s bare back. Adam was a treat to look at and just as good to feel. He was pliant and loose in Blake's lap, one arm wrapped around the Dom's leg. He was trusting Blake and after all he’d been through, that was an honor.

 

“So I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Blake drawled softly.

 

Adam rolled his body like he was getting comfortable. “It’s a definite maybe.”

 

Blake pinched the skin under his hand, but grinned anyhow. There was a teasing twist to most of what Adam said and Blake liked that. No matter how hard Hills was trying, he wasn’t breaking Adam. And now that Blake was in the picture, he’d make sure of it. Any decent Dom would do the same. Blake was just glad that it was him

 

He put the leash into Adam’s eyeline. “No objections then?”

 

The sub eyeballed for a long second but shook his head and turned to lie on his back so that he could watch Blake clip the leash to the collar. Adam sighed a little, but it seemed like a happy sigh. Blake tugged on the leash, just to test the give, before wrapping a length around his hand. It’d make them both feel secure. Adam curled up closer to Blake’s body, that was truthful behavior. Blake rested a hand on Adam’s cheek.

 

“How long has it been since you spent time with somebody who knows how to handle you right?”

 

Adam’s lips twitched in a smile. “Since somebody _really_ knew how to handle me? Too long.”

 

“So that’s why you keep on coming back here. That, and the obvious.”

 

It was barely visible but Adam definitely flinched. Blake hissed noise out through his teeth and stroked the body sprawled across his lap. Damn it, the last thing he wanted was for Adam not to feel safe. He’d have to pick his words carefully.

 

“Hey now, he can try his best but between me, Christina, and Miranda, you’re gonna be kept off of his radar, okay?”

 

Adam looked at him, like he was weighing up Blake’s words. But he nodded and kept close. Clearly he felt something of what Blake felt was there between them. Blake soaked it in. He could see Miranda close by now, arm in arm with a couple of young guys. The smile on her face was absolutely aimed his way. He jerked a thumb at her and gestured towards the glittering shadow that he knew to be Christina. She’d tell Miranda all the details and Miranda would be as angry as Blake felt about it.

 

They stayed in that bubble for a little while – Adam breathing deeply and nuzzling against Blake and Blake keeping up a steady motion with his hands on Adam's body. He wanted Adam to know that he'd take care of everything, that all Adam had to do was close his eyes and respond and enjoy. Clearly nobody had thought to do that for him in too long. Jesus, Christina had had some lousy Doms through her doors recently.

 

“Boys.”

 

Ah, there she was, all diamonds, huge eyelashes, and a happy smile. She shimmied down to sit in a nearby easy chair. She looked like the cat that had eaten the damn canary. She just loved being right.

 

“Yes, Miss I'm-Right-About-Everything?”

 

Christina laughed. “So, you guys clicked?”

 

Adam raised a hand but kept his eyes shut. “I have no complaints.”

 

Blake grasped Adam's raised hand and kissed the knuckles, scraping the skin a little with his teeth. Adam shuddered, in a very good way, and pressed his body closer. That was the kind of endorsement Blake was more than happy to accept. Christina's smile grew as she took in the attached leash and Adam's easy trusting posture. She winked at Blake.

 

“Okay then. I have no problem with Adam heading home with you. Make sure he calls me before 10am tomorrow for a check-in.”

 

She didn't need to say it – Blake had done this a million times before – but if anybody heard her just sending them on their way without the usual check-in request, then trouble could be stirred up, maybe by somebody saying that Christina wasn't taking all that good a care of her subs if she let a sub out with a Dom without asking for a check on the sub's safety the next day. Fucking politics, man.

 

Blake cradled the back of Adam's neck and squeezed. Adam rubbed just that little bit nearer. Oh, Blake was gonna have fun corralling him.

 

Of course that was when things tried to go to hell.

 

There were agitated footsteps and a Dom loomed over Christina like he was aiming to intimidate her. Oh, this was gonna be fun. Blake eyed up the newcomer. The guy wore a nice-looking suit and had tattoos all over his right hand. He also looked mighty pissed-off. Adam, even with his face turned away from the stranger, had started to tense up. Ah, so he was expecting this to be one of Hills’ boys.

 

“Ms Aguilera.” Yep, definitely pissed. The guy sounded like he was chewing the words out. “I thought we agreed that I’d be taking this sub tonight.”

 

Christina raised an eyebrow at the Dom and yep, at least three of her security boys were hovering nearby now, just waiting to have a reason to upend this asshole. Miranda had melted closer too, looking like she was just waiting to talk to Christina, eager to get home with her chosen subs. Blake knew better; she was waiting for the opportunity for a fight.

 

“You just said you’d be back, Mr. Welson. You never mentioned this sub, or any other. And now he’s been booked for the night.” Christina's words were even and unapologetic and she kept her eyes fixed on Blake and Adam.

 

Blake kept his hands on Adam’s body, just keeping contact and letting Adam know that the fight was going to go in Blake’s favor. Welson was looking at Blake now, probably deciding he was all kinds of inferior because of the Wranglers, plaid shirt, and boots that Blake was sporting. That was another point in Christina’s favor – she didn’t care what you wore in her House, so long as it was clean.

 

Blake raised a slight smile to return. Let the jackass think that he was dealing with just a big dumb hick. It’d make the fall even more enjoyable. “Sorry, man. Guess I got lucky tonight.”

 

If it was possible, Welson would have surely killed Blake with his glare alone. Instead Blake scrubbed a hand through Adam’s hair, tugging it just a little, just to reach the edge that Adam stated on paper that he liked. Yep, there was a lip bite and a sigh. Awesome. And time to take this show on the road.

 

Blake nudged for Adam to get off of his lap and off of the couch. Adam obeyed quickly, slipping down to the floor with feline grace and stayed hunched near Blake, legs tucked beneath him. Very nice. Blake ran a hand over Adam’s head, pressing there with complimentary warmth. He wanted the sub to know that Blake liked very much what he was seeing. Adam huddled closer in response. Message received apparently.

 

The Dom looked even pissier now. Good. His gaze was lingering on the leash. Oh, was that a surprise? Had Adam not allowed any of Hills’ Dom friends to leash him, before they’d doped him? How about that.

 

Blake focused back on Christina, sure that he was smirking but he didn’t give a crap. He had every right to crow. Just look at the sub willingly taking his leash.

 

“Miss Christina, thank you. Put it on my tab.” It was a very old joke between them, which had started when Blake had first showed up at the House, asking if he could put the expense of his chosen sub on account. Christina had his information. She’d take the price and she was welcome to it. Worth every cent.

 

Blake clicked his tongue and Adam obligingly moved on all fours beside him, keeping in step with the Dom. Blake made sure to give him plenty of leash so that he didn’t choke or feel uncomfortable. He paused by a grinning Miranda and under the cover of kissing her cheek in goodbye, whispered to her:

 

“Twenty bucks if you break Welson’s nose.”

 

“With my fist?”

 

“Lady’s choice.”

 

Miranda snickered and Blake knew that she’d see it done in the most creative way possible and somehow make sure that she wasn’t blamed for it. She was a firecracker, and he loved her for it. He continued on through the room, not bothering to look back. Welson didn’t try to stop him, maybe Christina was winding him into a lot of fun little arguments about exactly what he had said when he’d claimed to book Adam.

 

At the door, Jared nodded at him and Blake bent enough to tap Adam on the shoulder and gesture for him to stand up. It wasn’t uncommon for subs to stay belly to the ground out on the sidewalk and it looked like Adam needed the reassurance of a typical sub position, but Blake knew the kind of stuff that got thrown onto the concrete around these parts. It got real ugly.

 

Jared opened the door and Blake led the way out, keeping Adam close to his side. Adam for his part didn't look like the crisp chill in the night air was affecting him at all, and he kept his eyes either straight ahead or on Blake. It made Blake smirk more than a little. His pick-up wasn't parked all that far away and once he'd opened the passenger door for Adam, he threaded the leash through the steering wheel, to keep the sub reassured. And once Blake was sat behind the wheel, he lifted an arm, to wordlessly encourage Adam closer. Adam immediately scooted right up against his body. That was real nice for both of them.

 

Blake ran a hand down Adam's bare back. A lot of subs preferred nudity to wearing clothes, but Blake liked to always offer a choice, just in case.

 

“I've probably got a shirt in the trunk if you want it,” he offered.

 

Adam shook his head. “Thanks, but I'm good.”

 

“I have no complaints.”

 

Adam grinned against his neck and Blake kicked the truck into gear with a grin of his own. Adam stayed pretty still for the journey, his stubble rough and welcome against Blake's skin. Blake was sure that he heard Adam singing under his breath at one point, picking up the melody the radio was spitting out. Blake was also pretty sure he started humming along too, looking to blend with what Adam was producing. It was a pretty decent sound.

 

Blake's house was up in the hills, giving him the space and open air he needed but with access to the world he worked in too. As far as he could tell, he hadn't been followed by any of Hills' goons. He quickly led Adam out of the pick-up anyway and into the house. He put the lights on dim, for both of them. The half-light worked real nice with Adam's body of art, making the cut of bone and sweep of ink look even more interesting. Blake placed a hand loosely on Adam's collar. Ah, yep, there was the tensing up again.

 

“Now we're inside my four walls, how about I take the leash off for now?”

 

Adam's gaze took in his surroundings, the easy access to exits if he needed them, and Blake's completely honest offer. He gave a slow nod, so Blake unlatched the leash and rolled it up into his pocket. They could revisit that later. He shed his jacket onto a wall hook and kicked off his boots. Time to get to the meat of it. He gestured to the stairs.

 

“Come on up to where to it's comfortable.”

 

Adam's smile was sharp now and Blake could tell that his hands were itching to reach out for the Dom. But he didn't, because he hadn't been given permission. That kind of restraint was both heartening and heating to see. Blake cocked his head towards the next floor and started the climb up, fully expecting Adam to follow. He did.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom wasn't all that fascinating. The bed was big, covered in dark sheets. The blinds were still closed. A belt snaked over a chair, dripping down to greet the jeans it had formerly embraced. Blake left the door open. He didn't want Adam feeling boxed in. Adam seemed to take it all in in a glance, filing it all away, just in case. He wasn't skittish on the outside, but Blake could see it, could feel the ready energy coursing through the sub. He didn't blame him.

 

Blake turned and stepped deep into Adam's personal space. Adam let him, his pupils blown wide.

 

“Like I said, I'm not doing this just 'cause Miss Christina asked a favor. I don't do pity fucks.”

 

There was that sharp smile again. Oh yes, Blake could see all-too-clearly why Hills was so set on taking Adam apart night after brutal night. Only that wasn't the way to treat him, not at all. Not when Adam didn't enjoy a bit of it. If all Adam wanted was to curl up and sleep with Blake beside him, then Blake could deal with that. But he wanted to make sure Adam knew that there was much more to be had if Adam was interested.

 

Adam stayed right where he was, tempting body on delicious display. “Neither do I, cowboy.”

 

It was tacit permission was what it was. Adam wasn't voicing any of the fears or pain he'd suffered, but he was willing to say that he wanted Blake under the guise of more sass. Thankfully, Blake spoke sub just fine. He'd try and take it a little slower than he normally would. Adam needed something sweet and slow, something that was cherishing, not a haze of violence and half-remembered moments. He didn't need that at all.

 

Blake slid his arms around Adam's waist and pulled him tight close. Adam lost a breath but settled his hands on Blake's shoulders. Unable to resist a moment longer, Blake leaned in, nice and easy, and fused his mouth to Adam's. He'd been wanting to do that since he'd first laid eyes on the sub, sprawled out like temptation itself. Adam responded, a little hesitant but reassured when Blake didn't roughly manhandle him anywhere. Blake deepened the kiss in degrees, keeping his arms firm around Adam and all-encompassing. Adam melted against him, letting loose a moan that sounded just perfect.

 

Blake slipped hands down to grasp handfuls of the fine ass shown off by those ridiculous jeans, pressing them hip to hip. Now he could really feel Adam’s interest and Adam got the same information about Blake. It felt great too. Adam shifted, like he really wanted to grind but couldn't. Blake pressed a biting kiss to the edge of Adam's lips.

 

“Go right on ahead, rockstar.” He nudged a thigh between Adam's legs. “We got time.”

 

Adam let out a whispery sigh against Blake's mouth and immediately started a grind against the Dom. It felt fucking fantastic. Blake moved his mouth to Adam's neck, and was careful to brush kisses and care against the marks already standing out there. Blake would do better than that; he'd actually give Adam what he wanted and needed. He nipped at tendons, taking fascinated note of how Adam responded to a little tongue and teeth getting involved.

 

The grind was speeding up now and Adam's breathing and kissing were getting frantic. It was a beautiful thing to see him fall apart so freely. Blake angled his head back a little to enjoy the view. Damn, Adam looked incredible, sweat beading on his skin, eyes closed, and body so responsive. Blake grinned and slid a hand down to rub against the hard length that was currently making waves against his thigh. Adam choked and stuttered. Blake squeezed.

 

“You're doin' so good,” he assured the sub. “C'mon now.”

 

He pulled Adam over to the bed and lay him down on it. He really was a picture, even more so now than he had been laying out on that couch. Because now he was in Blake's room, on Blake's bed. Blake drank that in for a moment before turning his attention to Adam’s jeans.

 

“You know, you come in those, I don't think you're ever getting them off again,” he noted.

 

Adam's voice cracked with a laugh that sounded a mite hysterical. “That is so not even close to a concern right now.”

 

“Well, it's concerning me. I want a better view of the situation.”

 

Blake flicked open the jeans' button fly and proceeded to peel the offending item of clothing off. Adam obligingly lifted his hips and Blake tossed the jeans out of the way of both of them. He settled his hands at Adam’s narrow waist and watched as Adam stared down at the contrast of skin and how much of his body Blake was able to span with just his hands. Oh, he liked that?

 

Blake kneaded circles into Adam’s flesh and muscles. “What’s your safe word?”

 

“Hoops.”

 

Blake nodded. “All right then. You holler that out if you need me to stop, at any time, okay?”

 

Adam nodded back. Good. That was all that needed to be checked out before this party got started. Blake stripped off his own shirt and jeans. Adam’s eyes stayed fixed on him. It was always swell to be appreciated. Without any precursor, Blake slipped a hand right down between Adam’s legs and started stroking. Adam’s eyes rolled back and he looked like he was swallowing down a ton of curses. With his free hand, Blake lightly slapped at Adam’s leg.

 

“I want to hear you. All truth, or nothing at all.”

 

Adam nodded and noises started spilling out of his mouth, very happy noises. Blake let his free hand trail up to Adam’s lips. He slid his fingers between them, a fact that got him a much higher volume of noises and Adam sucking on his digits like they were the best candy in all of creation. Damn.

 

“No moving. Still as you can until I say.”

 

Adam kept on sucking and Blake kept on stroking and they both kept on watching each other, locked into a hot little circle together. Blake finally loosed his fingers from the wet heat of Adam’s mouth and moved them downward to explore behind Adam’s balls. He worked his way in a finger at a time, watching Adam struggle to stay still, struggle against clawing at Blake. The words that poured out of Adam were glorious and filthy, just like him. They were the only outlet he had right now. He was exactly where Blake wanted him. It was the most beautiful sight.

 

“Only come when I give the word.”

 

Adam damn near growled but managed not to pitch his hips and continued to willingly take whatever Blake gave him. Blake increased his pace and put a twist into his movements, hitting what he needed to to get a zinging reaction. Adam was heading to the edge. Blake soaked it all in until Adam was begging, pleading for release. Mission accomplished.

 

“Come on now.”

 

The noise out of Adam was indescribable. Very nice. More than nice, especially combined with how he looked while doing it. Spectacular. Holy shit. Whilst Adam gulped in breath, Blake surged down for a couple of beats of thirsty kisses. Then he scrabbled to grab the lube and a condom off of the floor. He got himself prepped and ran a hand through the mess on Adam’s stomach before feeding his covered fingers back into Adam’s mouth. Adam lazily sucked on them, big eyed and sated. A few levels down into sub-space. Temptation itself. It might as well be his subtitle.

 

Blake positioned himself and started the push in. He kept his eyes locked on Adam’s. He wanted no miscommunication here, no matter how desperate he himself was for the edge to come off. Adam’s hands twitched and Blake nodded. Adam could move them now. They went to Blake’s shoulders and arms, encouraging him onwards, wanting him.

 

“God, please,” slipped out of Adam.

 

Always good to hear. Blake pushed his way further in, feeling the gratifying sensation of Adam’s grip tightening, all over. God, that was glorious. Blake tapped a hand a little wildly on Adam’s knee, getting him to wrap his legs around Blake’s waist. Adam instantly obliged, and Blake felt himself get fully situated. Now the show was really on the road.

 

He started up a rhythm, slow and thorough. Adam’s words began getting garbled and he looked all kinds of sinful, inked and flushed, and encouraging Blake to give him more, more, more. How could Blake refuse that? He wouldn’t ever want to. He slammed in and out, hands braced against the headboard and eyes fixed on the sub beneath him. Adam looked right back, hands swarming over Blake, like he wanted to hold every part of him at once. It sounded like a fine idea.

 

“Yes, Blake, Blake, Blake,” Adam chanted.

 

Blake drew it out for as long as he could but his own hungry needs were like a freight train and Adam was nothing but encouraging. Blake sped up, noticing that Adam was getting hard again so he wrapped a shaking hand around Adam’s cock to return the encouragement in kind. Adam’s words took on a sweet strangled tone.

 

A few more frantic pushes and Blake damn near howled himself hoarse as he came, managing to keep one hand on the headboard so that he didn’t collapse onto Adam. His brain felt like it had been completely scrambled and his breathing was heavy and more like panting. He was still jerking Adam off, he realized, trying to blink himself back to clarity. Adam was still moaning like all things glorious and good. Blake kissed at Adam’s neck and watched the show. Adam was gone, lost in a haze of pleasure that was all Blake’s making.

 

“You can come now, baby.”

 

Adam choked out some kind of sound and his body arched upward and then it was all over again. Damn, that was electrifying to watch. Blake could feel himself getting breathless at the sight. And damn, they were a mess. Adam looked exhausted and shades of bewildered but happy. Blake leaned down for a gentler sort of kiss, the kind that telegraphed _this is a damn good thing and I hope you agree_. Adam responded, his lips moving eagerly against Blake’s. Very good to know.

 

Blake reluctantly slid out of Adam and left to grab a washcloth. It was a pain in the ass but sleeping without cleaning up was twice as bad. He’d learned that the hard way. Adam was still sprawled out limp on the bed when Blake returned. God, he wanted to enjoy that sight a whole lot more. Adam noticed him and smiled, tired in his eyes but welcoming.

 

“Your phone went off,” he informed Blake as the Dom sat back on the bed and started cleaning the mess off of Adam’s stomach and thighs.

 

Blake used one hand to retrieve his phone from his jeans’ pocket and found a text message from Christina. He grinned as he read it. Good news all the way.

 

“Well, it looks like Welson won’t be bothering us tonight. Christina had him followed and he headed into the next town, maybe to talk to Hills, maybe to find himself a sub. Either way, Christina’s keeping a close eye. She had your bag dropped off onto my back porch so you can stay here for the night if you feel inclined.”

 

Blake kept his sweeping cleaning motions steady and made sure to keep his gaze on Adam. He knew what he wanted – for Adam to stay for a damn sight longer than just one night. The depth of feeling he felt for the sub only surprised him a little. He hadn’t felt this way about a sub in a while. He was a possessive bastard by nature, sure, but only with the rare subs that set off something strong in him. But Miranda liked to remind him that that character trait of his had never hurt a sub, so it was a definite plus. Adam kindled that feeling in him, along with a truckload of want and desire and care. That was a plus too.

 

Adam looked at him. “You’re good with me staying here?”

 

Blake chuckled and leaned close to brush a kiss against Adam’s bottom lip. “Darlin’, I am good with you staying here for as long as you want to.”

 

Adam’s eyes widened but a smile played with his mouth in a fascinating manner. “I…Wow, you don’t mess around, do you, cowboy?”

 

Blake hooted with laughter and threw the washcloth onto the bureau. He hammered out a quick message thanking Christina and letting her know that the evening had been a success and that yes, she was right, don’t go on about it.

 

“Not when I see something I like, rockstar.” He let those words sink in a little, changing the subject. “Feeling hungry?”

 

Adam nodded slowly. “I could eat.”

 

Blake didn’t resist nibbling on Adam’s shoulder when it was so close, before slurping upwards to the hinge of Adam’s jaw, and spending several delicious minutes enjoying his mouth. Adam wound his arms around Blake’s neck, making it clear exactly how hungry he was.

 

“You want to grab some sweats, they’re in the bureau,” Blake told him as they parted lips, hands unwilling to let go.

 

Adam’s smile was lazy and appreciative. “You want to see me in your clothes.”

 

“It’s one of many things on my to-do list.”

 

“There’s a list already?”

 

Blake whupped a hand against Adam’s thigh. “And it’s only getting longer. I’ll see you down there.”

 

Pulling on his jeans and an old t-shirt, Blake meandered down the stairs, making a stop to grab Adam’s bag from the porch. He stowed it near the front door, where Adam would see it plainly when he came down. The kitchen was clean enough and he’d bought in groceries. Perfect. Blake lit up the grill.

 

He was concentrating to getting stuff done right but he listened out for Adam’s light footsteps. He still felt knocked sideways when he turned to greet the sub. Holy shit. Adam had taken Blake up on his offer and was wearing a black pair of sweatpants that had been washed almost gray and a loose vest that bared a gratifying amount of his neck and chest. He looked pretty happy with Blake’s reaction too, if the way his mouth curled upward was any indicator.

 

“Take a seat there.”

 

Adam sat himself down, fingers drumming rhythmically on the table. Blake could feel his gaze; it felt like the best kind of burn. He could get used to that. And damn, he really wanted to.

 

“How’d you like your cow? I just knock the horns off and eat it blue.”

 

“No mooing meat for me, please.”

 

“Suit yourself. It’s weird, but I’ll do it.”

 

Adam’s laugh sounded good in the kitchen and once everything had been heated through enough to not kill either of them, Blake brought heaped plates over to the table before hitting the fridge for beer. Adam accepted the opened drink with a nod of thanks and waited for the go-ahead to start eating. He’d left his feet bare, like Blake, so Blake pressed his against Adam’s ankle, before starting to stroke his shins and calf. Adam grinned and stroked right back. They spent some time smiling dopily at each other as they shoveled up late-night mouthfuls of dinner.

 

Miranda was going to laugh her ass off about this. She’d already left him a couple of filthy text messages and they would only increase come morning.

 

“So…” Blake leaned backwards, his plate scraped clean and his feet still enjoying Adam’s under the table. “This could be a thing.”

 

Adam looked amused, wiping his mouth. “That’s how your big pitch is going to start, cowboy? ‘This could be a thing?’”

 

“You know, I was under the impression that you’re submissive.”

 

“Only for people who deserve it.”

 

Now that was a hell of a compliment right there. Blake nodded his head in thanks. Adam was highly sought after – Christina had made that clear – and there was already one crazy Dom out there willing to go to nasty lengths to get a hold of him time and time again. Adam was a damn fine submissive, when led by somebody who knew what they were doing, and he apparently enjoyed being at the end of Blake’s leash. It made Blake want to start strumming his guitar and snatch words out of the air. It was the only way he could explain how he felt, being given Adam’s regard like that.

 

Blake’s hand strayed out to grasp one of Adam’s. His thumb rubbed patterns against Adam’s palm. He could leave it, keep it casual, let Christina know that he definitely wanted to see Adam again and that he’d be in again real soon for another night with him. Hell, if Adam wanted space, Blake would give him space. But God, what he really wanted to do was put an order in for a personalized collar and offer to help get Adam moved in.

 

His fingers kept on drawing abstract and Blake opened his mouth to let his words do the same, because no matter what, Adam wasn’t going to leave here without hearing what a good strong impression he was leaving behind.

 

“So this is shotgun-fast, I know that. But I also know what I like. Ask Christina or Miranda. I like you. We’re a damn good fit. I’d be happy to have you here every night and not at Christina’s. And no, I am not saying this because it’ll keep you safe from Hills. That’s just a real happy side effect.”

 

Silence curved between them, but Adam didn’t seem awkward about it. He looked thoughtful, interested maybe? He didn’t move his feet away.

 

“What would I do here? You tour a lot, don't you?”

 

A slow smile drawled over Blake's face. Adam was looking to hammer out details, feel out the ground some. Okay then.

 

“Sure, I tour. But I just got back from one so I won't be leaving again for months. So while I'm here, there'll be studio time and rehearsal, helpin' Miranda out. All kinds of things.”

 

“And there'd be a place for me in all that?”

 

Blake stroked a finger purposefully down Adam's left forearm, coming to rest on the guitar tattoo. Adam's file had mentioned his love of music, so the possibility had started to brew in Blake's mind.

 

“You're a rockstar. You'll find your own place in there.”

 

Adam smile softened a shade and his feet stroked that little bit extra against Blake's thigh. “And with you.”

 

“That's the way I'd like it.”

 

Adam rested his chin on his hand and looked even more thoughtful. He didn't say anything but Blake could see it – plans were being worked out behind Adam's eyes. He was crunching the idea from all angles, just to check that there were no hidden catches. After what he'd been through, and after talks he'd probably had with Christina about taking up a Dom's offer for something long-running, it wasn't a surprise. It shouldn't be a snap decision anyway.

 

“There's no call for an answer right now,” Blake told him. “I just wanted you to know what my thinking is.”

 

Adam nodded and his measuring and hot gaze didn't leave Blake. That was real hard to pull away from, but they couldn't stay in the kitchen all night. Blake had done that one time too many before. Reluctantly he got to his feet to dump the plates into the sink and toss the bottles for collection. He turned and drank in the sight of Adam, skin gleaming in the moonlight like something out of a story. Fuck. That was something to hold onto.

 

He held out a hand. “Sleep on it.”

 

Adam's fingers had a chill to them when they interlaced with Blake's.

 

*

 

Up in the bedroom, Blake shoved his clothes off, his eagerness for skin-on-skin with Adam flaring up again after banking downstairs. Footsie under the table didn't sate anything. Adam grinned that sly smile again, touched by eagerness of his own. Under the bedcovers, he curled quickly into Blake, sprawling almost over his chest. Blake adjusted one of Adam's elbows and buried his nose in Adam's hair. The bed could handle them both just fine.

 

“You don't kick in your sleep, do you?” Adam asked.

 

“Is that a deal breaker?”

 

“Is that your worst habit?”

 

Blake laughed and kissed Adam's temple, then his cheek. “I think you need to find that out on your own. Just don't ask Miranda.”

 

“Because she'll tell me the truth?”

 

“Hell, she'll reel off a list.”

 

Adam laughed into Blake's chest. His breath warmed Blake and he seemed comfortable, at ease with lying on top of the Dom. Blake was at ease too. The weight on him was good. Sleep was easy to come by that night.

 

When Blake woke up, the room was lit by very faint morning light. He was cold – Adam wasn't lying on top of him anymore. He hadn't gone far though. He was sat on the edge of the bed, naked as a jaybird and his hair a hilarious mess. He was talking quietly on his cellphone. Blake turned over to watch, something filling up and warming his chest. Adam had stayed. He hadn't slipped out as soon as he'd woken up. He'd had every right to. Hell, Blake had made sure that Adam's bag was obvious so that he could shuck on his clothes and head out into the morning if he wanted to. He didn't want Adam to feel trapped. Adam hadn't chosen that though. He'd chosen to stay.

 

And to take a phone call apparently.

 

“Everything's good here,” Adam said softly. “No problems. But you knew that already.”

 

Right, he was reporting in to Christina so that she knew he'd had a good night. Blake smirked into his pillow. Of course Christina knew that Adam had had a great night, he'd been with Blake.

 

Adam smiled, twisting around to catch sight of Blake looking at him. Blake reached out and touched Adam's face, wanting to drag him back under the covers and away from the morning chill. Adam pressed closer to his palm. Blake's thumb teased at Adam's mouth. Adam nipped at it and somehow managed to keep on talking nice and even.

 

“Yeah, I think I will.”

 

He hung up without taking his eyes off of Blake. Blake tugged him back down, because damn it, it was cold and early. Adam responded without complaint, his ear to Blake's chest. That was better. Adam still wasn't leaving. Had his decision been made? Blake cleared his throat.

 

“Gotta tell you, I've got a waffle iron somewhere down there, so...”

 

Adam levered himself up enough so that he could look at Blake. His lips were twitching again. “Breakfast for two?”

 

Blake knew that he was probably grinning like a dope. He fisted a hand in Adam's hair, like he was anchoring the sub, or both of them. “Just breakfast?”

 

Adam's fingers started painting abstract patterns on Blake's chest, like a mockery of Blake's fidgeting the previous night. “Let's call it probationary. Maybe a month.”

 

“You want to take me for a test drive?”

 

Adam's grin was extremely dirty, and not just at the edges. “I feel like I should make a joke about riding a stallion.”

 

Blake slid very happy fingers down Adam's body. “Sounds like a fine idea to me.”

 

They grinned at each other, and Blake blindly sought out the lube. Thank God, it hadn't skittered too far away. Adam, though, was already reaching down to start getting himself ready, without permission. A little too eager. Blake smacked his hands away.

 

“Not that I don't wanna see that, but hold your horses, rockstar. Wait for my word. God, you're pushy.”

 

Adam smiled and swooped down for a kiss as soon as Blake gestured permission at him. “Ah, you love it.”

 

Blake tugged on Adam's hair again and enjoyed the slide of tongue against tongue. He could work with probationary.

 

“I have no complaints.”

 

_-the end_


End file.
